redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sambrook the otter
YES, IRST POST!!! Update on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW). WINK Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:16, 15 January 2009 (UTC) re- graphic novel for tirborath, right? hmm . . . I'll have something tomorrow- a rough script for the first page or so. WTH, i'll start now! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, update on irborath. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) actually, my second! I already had an archive, thanks to Zaran. I'm busy here, as you can tell. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Whaddaya mean? She has grey fur and a white underbelly. Or, do you have a Marlfox book cover with a Marlfox on it? Like that if ye do. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Hope you enjoy! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge, this is a big'un!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:18, 16 January 2009 (UTC) i don't know how to write in Graphic novel script format, but being a screenwriter, I know how to do a movie script, so that's how I formatted it. Enjoy! If you don't understand the terminology, ask me. yeah, I cheated on the descriptions. EXT ARIEAL SHOT MOSSFLOWER WOODS A red dot can faintly be seen. The sunrise is awash in many intense and glorious colors onto the clouds; many shades of blue, orange, purples, pink, red all decorate the sky on the horizon. EXT MOSSFLOWER WOODS OUTER WALL OF ABBEY One of the gates is ajar. Superimpose: Hmm… looks like it’s going to be another crisp, beautiful autumn day. EXT REDWALL ABBEY GROUNDS BY GATEHOUSE RECORDER A window is in the wall. A middle aged squirrel maid with glasses holding a quill pen peers out dreamily. She is smiling. Superimpose: From my window I see our Abbey grounds and oh how beautiful 'tis. I watch as the dead, many-hued leaves rustle and sigh as a playful breeze sweeps them away. They are brought before the glorious morning. The sunrise is awash many intense and glorious colors onto the clouds; many shades of blue, orange, purples, pink, red all decorate the sky on this wonderful morning. INT GATEHOUSE RECORDER The squirrel maid begins writing. A faint SCRATH is heard as she puts pen to paper. Superimpose:The sun also seems to make our abbey stones become a pink-rosy hue with the walls providing a relief contrast and sense of security. Tis quite a marvelous sight to behold. I only wish I could be out there enjoying it before morning becomes alive with abbey life. But it cannot be so, I am duty bound to be our recorder. INT GREAT HALL TAPESTRY OF MARTIN THE WARRIOR The sword of Martin the Warrior hangs over the Tapestry. The pommel is red, carved in shape of a rose, and the hilt is bound with black leather. The blade,and metal holding the pommelstone in place are all the same silvery-white shade. However, the crosspiece is whiter and newer looking. Superimpose: I am fairly new at it, but I am still eager to learn all about it. I am told by the last recorder, Brother Maltirks, that the job comes with its pleasures and its problems, one of which I believe I just relayed to you. But here is where I have good news, for the last several seasons I have been working on a writing, actually more of an account of the lives of many creatures. I must give many, many thanks to the kind abbey dwellers who have told me all they know about that long off tale. I have pieced together the stories to create the tale of "Tirborath." I have just finished it and I am to share the writings to all of Redwall (and yourself). PAGE TWO INT GATEHOUSE RECORDER The maid closed the large leather bound journal. The contents look as if they had once been burned. EXT ABBEY GROUNDS We can see her closer- wearing a brown shawl over a brown habit, clutching the book close. EXT ABBEY GROUNDS DOOR TO GREAT HALL The door is open and Dibbuns are flooding out. The squirrel maid has a stern look RECORDER: Hello, what’s this? CLOSE UP DIBBUN SQUIRREL DIBBUN: Da h’abbott sented us to fetch you. He says to maka sure you h’aint fallen asleap and forgetted about e’ story! MEDIUM SHOT RECORDER SQUIRRELS RECORDER: Ah, well, I'm on my way now! PAGE THREE FULL SHOT CAVERN HOLE REDWALLERS The recorder is dragged in with her paws by the Dibbuns. CU CAVERN HOLE REDWALLERS They are all silent, waiting for the story to start. CU CAVERN HOLE RECORDER She has opened up the book. She looks over her glasses at the crowd of eager Redwallers, obviously a bit nervous. RECORDER: Fate, sorrow, love, death, hatred, war. Not too often do these things walk paw in paw, but in the time I will tell you of, they proceeded to do so. The lives I will tell you of are all intertwined by fate one way or another, living as friends and foes . . . (chuckles) Don't worry mate take as long as you need.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 18:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:10, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) A quick Q- you said that the squirrel's name was Tallborath, yet the storie's name is Tirborath- do I need to change it? Also, yo mentioned that Tallow was black furred- was that intentonal? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know I'm working on a pic of Esmeralda. But, I stink at wildcats and realistic trees so don't expect it until tomarrow. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:22, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on [[A Coneslinger's Revenge. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Busy Sorry, if I haven't been active much, school has been keeping me busy and I'm re editing my 2 stories and writing a third one. After Januaray is over, I should be active again. Great decision of allowing Shieldmaiden to continue your story, she can write it like it was her own Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Re change away. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Tis Hollyfire Cool signature! Backgrounds fit you perfectly! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:17, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hola, udate on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) I added something. And yes, those are all fabed Redwall weapons. Sella's is Zaran's blade, Tirbit had Orlando's Axe, Alba has Rakkety Tam's claymore (Or should I say doogy's?), Tallow has Martin's sword (wait till you see what I do with THAT!), Rivris had Finnbarr's blades (They're somewhere in the Redwall Gatehouse), And Driko has a ladle. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) BEFORE I FORGET When you Draw Martin's sword in the GN, Make sure that in the picture when I have the recorder talking that the guard is whiter nd newer- looking on Martin's sword than the rest of the blade, but when you show a close up of it else where, make sure that the guard is grey. I'd tell you why, But It'd be a BIG giveaway . . .Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Naughty boar making the blade invincible but making the handguard ordinary silver . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) MAJOR UPDATE MTWII Two dead! Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ? "=O"? what's that supposed to mean? Or is it a smiley?Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Update Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Welcoming As I explained to Shieldmaiden, could we not put "first" etc., on people's talk pages? It trivializes the whole process. --LordTBT Talk! 17:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, Sambrook, How you doing? Me bored. Can you look at Hollyfire's Tale? TY. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Do your best And i'll love it!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 19:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) a note Redwall the siege is th first 4 episodes. (Yeah, I've seen it) . . . How's the GN going? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) yes, i know, i couldn't really concentrate on it because my brother was SCREAMING IN MY EAR and he kept moving the table. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Don't Worry the knife is fine.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) have you read update fro A Tale of Two Quests cris started chapter one about to update Tirborath, MTWII, and Tagg quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Update Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Addd wot yew like you are the original author, after all. (BTW< LOrd TBT deleted the pic you made of zounzdican for the illustration for Book One. Can you re-upload it?) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) course I want to see What's it called? never mind, I'l just check the upload log. BTW, update on Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thankee Thankee thankee thankee etc. etc. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, no! It's perfect!Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!! I'm thinking about taking off the Matthias pic andletting Zounzdican run the show. What do you think? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK How does it look? BTW, I'll be off for a second- on again ina sec unless something unexpected happens. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK, I'm back now! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC)